Trust
by Shutters
Summary: A case gone wrong brings back painful memories of Gene's past. Three part story. Gene/Alex


**Part One**

The rain was coming down hard by the time the clock chimed the third and final stroke. 3am. The sky was almost completely hidden by a thick layer of threatening clouds, allowing only a shadow of moonlight to shine through. The storm was so violent that even had someone been watching from behind the safety of a window, they would not have seen the stranger in the street. But no one was watching.

The overflowing gutters hissed angrily as the downpour continued, still showing no signs of ceasing even after hours of incessant attack. The river of rain gushed loudly on its hurried journey down the street. Puddles joined forces to flood the defenceless road; and _still_ the rain fell hard. The wind too hammered at the windows and doors, so even the most careful of listeners would not have heard the regular rhythm of footsteps against the pavement. But no one was listening.

The tall figure crossed the street and was momentarily visible by the light of a street lamp. No one saw. No one heard. No one cared, this was a street where people thought only of themselves. They did not worry about the actions of others, however unusual those actions may be.

The visitor pulled her white jacket tightly around herself. Loose brown curls stuck to her cheeks. She had been walking for sometime and she no longer felt the benefit of her clothes as a barrier against the weather. Every raindrop, and there were many, seemed to stab right through her skin, its sharp coldness penetrating deep within her.

But she was almost there. Keep walking. Keep fighting. Stay hidden.

*********

Gene continued to pace to and fro across the dark office. He half expected to see the cheap carpet wearing away beneath his feet, but it did not. She had been gone for hours and the weather had quickly gone from bad to worse soon after she had left. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. 3:15am. If he hadn't already checked the batteries in that clock tonight he would have said that the damn thing must have stopped, unfortunately he knew better. He rubbed a hand across his tired eyes and sighed heavily. The waiting, the not knowing – it was tormenting him.

The door to the squad room burst open just as the first flash of lightning illuminated the sky outside.

"Alex." He was at her side if a moment, pulling her slight frame into his tight embrace. It didn't matter that she was wet to the skin. Nor did he care that she was his DI. The only thing that mattered was that she was here, with him. She was safe.

He didn't want to let her go, didn't want to be parted from her again, but common sense prevailed. "Sorry." He breathed, as he released her, his voice no louder than a whisper. She didn't reply; maybe she hadn't heard.

Eventually she spoke. "It's done."

He nodded, the mask back in place, "You should change, yer'll catch your death if yer stay like that."

"There's a change of clothes in my locker."

"Go home." He said, gently but firmly.

She shook her head, "No. I'm staying Gene." Their eyes locked for a heartbeat.

He bowed his head, his hair falling across his forehead, "Thank you Alex," he said softly. Now was no time for nicknames.

She left him then to go and change. As soon as he was alone once more, Gene collapsed into the nearest chair; it had been a very long night. Not that he was naive enough to think the worst was over yet.

*********

The kettle was boiled and tea poured when Alex reappeared in the kitchen. Her damp hair was pulled back from her face, which was freshly scrubbed and make-up free. Gene felt his pulse quicken.

They sipped their tea in silence, letting the warm liquid flow through them, warming them to the core. Gene's eyes never left his mug. He couldn't meet her gaze; she was too good at reading him and he was too tired to hide it tonight. She would guess the truth.

Her fingers slipped between his hands, twisting around his fingers in a complicated and mesmerising pattern. She squeezed gently and smiled, he could feel her smile without looking up. He gripped her fingers back, cocooning her delicate hand within his. But still he avoided her curious stare.

"Yer don't need t'stay."

"I want to." Her voice was as quiet as his. "Unless you'd like me to leave?"

"No." He said quickly, tightening his grip on her hand. "Stay."

*********

Gene couldn't say how long she had been asleep. He had no idea how much time had passed since she'd carefully rested her head on the table, beside their still joined hands, beside their still linked fingers. Just resting her eyes for a moment, she'd said.

And now he sat quietly, listening to her breathing, captivated by the soft sounds of her sleeping form. It could have been days, weeks even, and he wouldn't have cared; he wanted this moment to last forever.

Gene pulled one hand free and reached across to brush a stray curl back behind her ear, but he stopped himself. What right had he to touch her? He, who had let her risk everything for him twice today already: once by letting her leave him, to venture out alone into the night, and again by allowing her to stay here with him now. He should have made her leave, but selfishly he had wanted to keep her nearby. She was his strength and, though he would never truly admit it even to himself: he needed her. Especially tonight.

He withdrew his hand from where it hovered, mere inches from her skin. She wasn't his, he reminded himself. She would never be his.

The phone in his office began to ring, the distant sound shattering the peaceful moment. Alex didn't wake. Gene pulled his last few fingers free from her grasp and got up, but he did not leave the kitchen. He seemed physically unable to tear his eyes away from her. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared. Moonlight poured in through the window, dancing across her pale skin, rippling through her silky hair. She was more beautiful in that moment than he had ever seen her before.

Again the phone rang, the reality of their situation forcing him away from her, keeping them apart.

The office was still dark. "DCI Hunt." Gene stood, listening carefully, for a minute. "Understood Sir, but don't you-" he stopped, scowling down at his desk in irritation. Another minute passed. "Only myself and DI Drake, Sir, but can I just-" Gene sat down in his chair and waited impatiently as the voice on the other end of the line interrupted once again. "Of course, Sir. Goodnight to you too," he said bitterly as he hung up.

"Gene?" Alex stood in the doorway, her eyes dark from lack of sleep yet as alert as ever. "What's happened?"

"Reed has been sighted."

"And arrested?"

"No. They let 'im get away." Gene shook his head, "useless bunch of twats." Alex sighed, closing her eyes and resting against the doorframe. "But they think I'm no longer a target, now Reed is off our patch. He's on the other side of the river."

Her eyes snapped open, "How can they know you're not a target? Whereabouts did they last see him?"

"St Georges Road, Kennington."

Alex's frown deepened as she shook her head vigorously. "But that's not _so_ far from here. He could easily be heading back this way now. You need to be careful, Gene."

"Chief Super says I'm not to worry and to go 'ome."

"But you're not going to. Gene?"

"Course I am Bols, not plannin' on staying 'ere all night."

Alex huffed angrily. She rubbed a hand hard over her tired eyes.

He stood up. "Time to get you 'ome an' all Bolly." She was about to protest when Gene placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "not tonight, eh Bols? Just do as yer told fer once." The calmness of his voice and the gentle pressure of his hand on her shoulder extinguished her desire to argue. He was right – not tonight. She nodded.

Gene's hand slid down her back as guided her out of his office and through the squad room.

*********

Not for the first time Gene found himself standing awkwardly on Alex's doorstep. "Thanks. Yer know, for earlier. Yesterday." He stumbled over his words, hating himself for admitting he'd needed her help, for being weak. Yet, at the same time, he was glad it had been said.

Gene stared down at his shoes. Once again he felt her reading deeper than his words. It was unsettling to sense her probing into his inner thoughts but he felt rooted to the spot – unable to escape, unsure if he wanted to too.

For the second time that morning Alex took him by surprise. Her sad eyes watched him intently for a moment before she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her, hugging him close. There was still so much about this man that she did not understand.

It was in that moment that Alex stopped thinking of him as a construct, whose thoughts and feelings were irrelevant, or as a puzzle, existing purely for her to solve. No – in that moment Gene Hunt became as real to her as anyone she had known in 2008.

And there was no going back.

"You want to come in?" Gene pulled back, searching her eyes for any trace of deception. Alex smiled, almost shyly, but held his gaze. Eventually he seem satisfied that she was sincere and followed her into the flat. "You're welcome to the sofa, Gene. It's been a tough day and I don't like the idea of you going home alone tonight. Whatever the Chief Super says, no one knows what Reed will do next."

He nodded gratefully, "Wouldn't be alone - the Chief Super 'as put officers outside my 'ouse, but t'tell yer the truth I don't like the idea of being watched like that."

"You can't cage the Manc Lion." Alex said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Damn right." There was no humour in his words. Both his voice and his expression were deadly serious. Gene watched her through his long eyelashes, his eyes dark with desire. Alex stepped closer, knowing her face would surely be reflecting the emotions in his.

Gene traced a long finger down her cheek, running the tip of his finger over her soft skin. He'd _touched_ her before of course, but never had it felt like this, never had his senses been so alert, so in tune with hers. Every breath, every murmur, every movement – he felt them all, and they only heightened his arousal. Alex's eyelids fluttered closed and an almost silent sigh escaped from between her parted lips.

Gene felt his breath coming in shallow gasps. He had never had her so close. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to taste her.

Gene's lips descended slowly onto hers. She lent into his chest, her fingers gripping his jacket tightly as her legs trembled with desire. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she shuddered in response, moaning wordlessly into his mouth.

The telephone interrupted for the second time that morning, and Gene could not suppress a groan as Alex slipped from his arms.

Alex carefully answered the phone, "Hello." The muffled sound of breathing was all that reached her ears, "Hello?" The dial tone echoed eerily down the phone. She returned the receiver to its original position. "No one there."

Gene's stomach clenched as his heart missed a beat and time seemed to slow. "Alex. Come away!"

He reached her just in time; just as the window exploded into an army of glass shards. Pulling her into his arms, he tried to shield her from danger. Alex cried out in pain as a dagger of glass stabbed her leg; Gene tightened his grip on her.

A cruel wind whistled through the now empty window frame. Alex shivered. The pain in her leg was excruciating but she dare not look down_. It feels worse than it is_, she told herself.

Gene swiftly crossed to the door and drew the bolt before returning to her side. "Lock yerself in the bathroom Alex, it's me 'e wants."

"No!" Alex shook her head and caught his hands in hers. Gene freed his fingers and shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

"That's a direct order _DI _Drake. You're hurt." He looked down at the floor and continued in a much quieter voice only audible to himself, "You've risked too much for me already."

Alex stepped closer, dragging her left leg slightly. She slipped her fingers into the pockets where his hands hid. "I'm staying here," she whispered.

The first blow could have been mistaken for an aggressive knock. The second nearly removed the wooden door from its frame. The third did exactly that.

**To be continued...**


End file.
